


On the side of the road

by SGALOVER



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre Series for both shows, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: Juice meets a woman of mystery who inspires feelings in him.  It's so sad it can't last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to a fun little idea I've been working on. Not sure why I finally decided to post this. I've had it for ages. I just hope you all like it. It is Pre Series so Juice is still a happy baby and the Rogues have yet to be formed. Ahhh, the good old days.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me. Let's get on with this train wreck. :)

They see the smoke long before they see the car burning on the side of the abandoned country road. It's hard to tell behind the flames but it was probably a van at some point. He, Chibbs and Jax pull over next to three figures across from the wreckage. Two guys, both dressed in jeans, and t-shirts with ball caps protecting their heads from the blazing sun. The third figure draws all the eyes though. A girl, probably a little younger then Juice. She's wearing skin tight jeans, a fit gold tank top, and a pair of thin sunglasses. Her hair is long, brown, and sways in the gentle wind. She slides them slowly down the bridge of her nose and Juice freezes as intense eyes examine them each one by one.

“Car trouble?” Jax asks as he gets off his bike with a smile

“Went over a big rock and cracked something.” the shorter of the two men says, his voice having a strange purr like quality

Chibbs snorted, “And that caused the fire did it?”

“No.” Juice's eyes move to the biggest guy. It's only now he notices how the man's eyes are manic and his smile unnerving while he watches the car burn, “I got bored.”

The lady shrugs, “It keeps him calm. And we figured someone would come by eventually.”

“Glad we could arrive on time.” Juice feels his hopes of catching the lady's attention start to dwindle. That tone means Jax is interested. VP patch gives him first pick when it comes to pussy. Juice watches as Jax walks over and holds out his hand to her, “Jax Teller.”

“Lisa.” she replies with a small shake of his hand. Juice blinks when her tone indicates she isn't impressed with the bravado. Interesting.

The next few minutes pass with introductions and offers for rides to Charming. The two men, Len and Mick, seem unhappy but accepting of having to ride bitch. But it's Lisa who grins at the offer and hurries over to look at the bikes. Juice is the only one still on his baby and his breath catches when she draws near. Even more beautiful up close. Jax is right on her tail though, already reaching out to touch her shoulder and steer her in his direction. She moves a second before that can happen. Just hops up behind Juice without a word. Juice is so stunned he hardly notices the two men grabbing duffles from out of a ditch before getting on the other bikes. It's only when the motors start and arms circle around his waist that he remembers what they're doing.

It takes every once of self control not to get hard on the ride back to the shop. Lisa's arms are so tight he feels like he can barely breath. Her whole body is pressed against his back. She wriggles every time they speed up. He finds himself having to stop from breaking formation, wanting her to wiggle more. He just keeps reminding himself that, more then likely, she'll be taken from him soon. Distracted by one of the more senior members of the Club. Or maybe she won't even put out at all. Not all girls are Crow Eaters.

They pull in and it might just be wishful thinking but Juice thinks Lisa held on a little longer then she needed to once the motor stopped. Juice looks around and sees a few others making their way over. Tig is the first to reach them, a leer already on his face while he looks Lisa up and down, “You bring me back a present Juice?” he asks with a laugh

Lisa's smile is replaced with an ice cold glare, “Take your eyes off my chest before I claw them out.”

That startles a laugh out of everyone, Juice included. It isn't often a girl has that much spine right off the bat. But it's clear this girl knows how to take care of herself. Juice guesses it doesn't hurt to be flanked by two large men as well. Len and Mick have stepped forward to flank Lisa. They don't look any angrier then they did before. Faces as blank as a white wall. There's something in Len's eyes though. A protective fire that wants to come out. A big brother if Juice ever saw one.

The moment is broken when Len speaks, “Thanks for the lift Jax.” he shifts the strap of the duffle on his shoulder, “I was wondering if you knew a good place to...lay low.” he raised an eyebrow

Juice isn't really surprised by the implication of criminal activity. The three strangers give off a familiar vibe. Clay steps forward from behind Tig, eyes sparkling with interest, “Might know a place with a few rooms. It's gonna cost though.”

“Not a problem.” Len grins, “A thousand a day sound good?”

“Planning to stay long?” Chibbs inquires 

“Just until we can get some new transport.” Len's grin widens slightly, “Unless you can help with that too.”

Clay gives a bark of laughter and motions to the club house, “Let's talk in private for a minute. Your friends can stay out here with mine.”

Juice jumps when Mick gives an actual growl. The aggression vanishes with a single motion of Len's hand, “Easy Mick. It's all cool.”

“Aye.” Chibbs comes forward, Tig at his shoulder. They are both smiling and motioning to the picnic tables, “Come have a seat. We'll have the Prospect get us some brews.” he throws a wink to Lisa, “Would the lady like a drink as well?”

“I'm good thanks.” she turns eyes to Juice and asks, “Show a lady around?”

Juice blinks for a moment, sure he's heard wrong. He looks to the Club for help and from their looks of shock it must be true. She actually wants to spend time with him. He clears his throat, gives a little smile, “Sure.” he motions to the garage, “I can show you my work station.”

“Sounds good.” Lisa laces her arm with his and practically leads them away

Juice isn't really sure what to do here. He's used to either being ignored or having someone push a Crow in his lap. Lisa is different, he knows just by looking at her. Juice decides to wing it. He pauses just inside the garage and uses he free hand to motion at a tool bench, “Well...this is it.”

Lisa giggles, “Magical.” her sarcasm is palpable but not meant to sting, only tease. Her eyes drift around, “So you guys really work here? It's not just a cover?”

Juice laughs a little, “Legit.” he answers, “Besides, what would we need a cover for? We're just a motorcycle club.” it's the company line

Lisa laughs one loud bark, “Right. And I'm just doing a cross country tip with my brother and his friend.”

Juice just shrugs, his smile widening, “Exactly.”

She pulls away and he feels foolish for missing her touch. She walks slowly over to the bench, runs her fingers slowly over the surface. Then in one quick motion she hops up and spins so she's sitting on it with her legs crossed. Her heel booted feet kick a little as she pats the space next to her. He doesn't hesitate to take the offer. For a moment they just sit there, looking out at the club gathered around the picnic tables. Mick seems to already be in some kind of drinking contest with Tig. Bobby and Piney are exchanging money too, “What sort of transport are we likely to get?” she sounds genuinely curious

He responds after a few seconds, “Probably something small, two door. It'll probably look like shit.”

She sighs, “Figures. We can never have nice things.”

Juice can't think of anything else to say at the moment so he reaches into a drawer on the bench and pulls out a joint. He shows it to Lisa and she nods, eyes bright. He smiles back and lights it. After a few puffs he dares to ask, “So, what are you running from? It's not gonna bring too much heat is it?” that would be a deal breaker

“No, it's a state over. We're just trying to get back home now.”

“Can I ask where that is?”

“You can.” Lisa said with a grin, “Doesn't mean I'll tell you.”

“What?” Juice chuckles and takes a puff before handing over the joint, “You think I'd rat on you?”

“Maybe.” she takes a few quick puffs, holds it, and breathes out as she says, “Tell me about you. Then maybe I'll tell you about me.”

“Not much to tell. I'm Puerto Rican, raised in Queens New York. Came down here a few years ago, started Prospecting for the Club. Got my patch about 2 years ago.” he stubs out the roach and hops off. He offers her a hand as he says, “And I make a mean margarita.”

A cute giggle and she takes his offered hand before jumping down, “How can I refuse a great offer like that?”

\-------------BREAK--------------

An hour later Juice glares across the room where Lisa is dancing with Jax. She's only had two drinks and a smoke but she seems looser then before. Her body moving in perfect sways. Len and Mick are playing Bobby and Clay at pool. Large stacks of money have been piled on one corner. Despite earlier implications it seems Len doesn't really care who hits on his sister. At least as long as Lisa doesn't mind it. Juice sort of wishes that wasn't true. Even if it meant Juice wouldn't get anywhere near Lisa, at least no one else would either. It was strange. He'd never really been jealous about this type of stuff. Not since he was a teenager. He hardly knew Lisa. But there was just something there. Something dangerous and sexy and hypnotizing. Juice sighed and threw back a shot.

“Oh Juicy Boy, you look like a kicked dog.” Chibbs said only half sympathetically as he settled on the chair next to Juice, “Are you really that smitten lad?”

“I guess so.” Juice admits as he pours himself another shot, “It's weird man. It's like I can feel something between us. Something electric.” he motions to his chest, “When she touches me it's like I can't breath. And then, when she isn't, it's even worse.” he threw his arms up and almost yelled in frustration, “What is wrong with me!?”

“For one thing, it's not sane to yell at ceilings.”

Juice nearly tips back in his chair at the sound of Lisa's voice. Chibbs stops it from happening but he's laughing hard. Juice feels his cheeks heating up and ducks his head, “Yeah, it happens when I drink.”

“There are worse ways to get.” her tone makes Juice look up in worry but her expression doesn't match. She's pointing at the stool on Juice's unoccupied side. He nods a wordless answer to the unasked question.

“Thought you were dancing with Jax.” Juice is proud it doesn't come out bitter. He offers her his freshly poured shot and she downs it without hesitation. God damn she's sexy.

“I was.” she huffed, “Thought he'd be polite about it. Then he grabbed my ass.”

He looks around the room, expecting to see Jax bent over double somewhere. He has no doubt Lisa would have retaliated against such an act. But he sees no Jax. Chibbs is way ahead of him, “And why is he not a bloody pulp on the floor luv?”

“Because I grabbed him back.” she winks and drops something on the table, “Told him to go back and wait for me.”

Juice stares at the item for a few seconds and then starts laughing. It's Jax's wallet, chain and all. Juice's heart sings and in a moment of joy he leans forward. They're suddenly kissing. His hands are in her hair. Her's are gripping his leather. They pull apart when the air runs out. They're both smiling.

\-------------------BREAK-------------

The next few days are like a dream. Len and Mick fit in like one of the boys. Trading tips and contacts. Mick beats Tig in the ring and then buys him a drink. Chibbs teaches Len a few knife tricks. Lisa likes to sit in Juice's lap and make biting comments. No matter what aggression she's met with, some trying to tell her to stay in line, she would just ignore it and ask Juice to get her something. He didn't care if it made him look whipped. Lisa would be gone soon and he wanted memories with her. The look on Jax's face that first morning might always be his favorite though.

They go out alone on her last night there. Just them and his bike driving down the open highway under the stars. They stop at a random spot and just lay on a blanket she had brought. Nothing happens, it doesn't really need to. They both know what has to happen tomorrow. They'll part ways and never see each other again. It's better that way. But this right now was something they would always have.

It's after they leave the next morning that he finds the paper in his pocket. It's a number and a promise for it to always work. He keeps it in his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was what I got. I've a little bit more but I'm reluctant to post it without knowing what people thought. So be sure to let me know with a kudos or a comment. Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
